Your own Hell
by Miri-Ann
Summary: Being left alone he can handle, though, he wasn't really alone. Not when Lucifer kept taunting him like that.


**A/N: **So this is a one-shot and what's more? It's not Naruto related! D: gasp! It's my first Supernatural story since I felt so upset and actually **_BAWLED _**my eyes out at the ending for Castiel and then I got pissed at Sam, Dean and Meg. Castiel was and still is my favorite character and supernatural creature. He was good and even with all the shit that happened to him and around him, I coulnd't be mad at him or hate him for what he did, not like Sam because Sam was just... no. So, to release my anger, I wrote this small story. It's only 823 words so it's very short and I apologize.

**Warning:** Some parts of episode 17, Season 7

**Characters:** Castiel, Hallucifer no pairs what so ever!

* * *

><p>"Emmanuel?" the figure on the bed made no indication of moving, his gaze still looking down at his lap. She frowned inwardly and placed the contents on the small tableside next to the bed. Before she left, she looked back one last time and sighed quietly. She left, not hearing the quiet whispered<p>

"Thank you Marin, you always had a kind soul"

"Aww, baby Cassie is making friends" the voice of his elder brother rang though his ears. It was mocking and ensued with amusement. He said nothing as he tried desperately to ignore the voice. He felt the bed dip and creak, Lucifer was now sitting beside him as he placed an arm around his shoulder. Castiel stiffened at the contact. "Emmanuel, really brother? What kind of name is Emmanuel, I mean, couldn't you keep Castiel? Should of changed it to John Nash, at least that would of suited your situation" Castiel frowned as he heard his brother, Lucifer then made a grunting noise and pointed his finger at Castiel as he got up and walked around the bed in thought. "Forgot that you don't watch movies" Lucifer sighed as he crossed his arms. "Well this is no fun, Sammy was more entertaining"

Castiel dared not look up. If he looked up or even spoke, he'd be accepting the fact that his brother, or this hallucination of his brother, was real. It only made him feel worse, knowing that he was the cause of all of this, that _this_ was how Sam felt. He frowned.

"C'mon Cassie, play with me, let's talk and bond" hot breath reached his ear. Castiel could even feel his brother's wide grin. "Let's catch up on what we've missed together all this millennia" the grin faltered slightly as the angel kept quiet. "We'll be spending a lot of time together anyways. Dean's not coming back"

Castiel stiffened at the mention of Dean's name. Dean and Sam had left him here, thinking it best for the angel since he was suffering from- what Dean had told the doctor- chronic hallucinatory psychosis. He was now taking Sam's old room. Ironic, the room isn't the only thing he took from Sam, now is it? He sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Dean-o won't come back, ever. You know that right baby brother? He left you here to rot"

"He came back for Sam" Lucifer smiled in satisfaction once he heard Castiel's voice, a sort of loneliness in his tone.

"Ah-ha, for _Sam,_ my sweet little brother. Read my lips, S-A-M. He won't come for you though, nope. He'll just forget about you" Castiel said nothing as his brother's words echoed in his mind. He shouldn't believe his brother's words. They weren't real, _he _wasn't real. "Dean _left_ you here, Cassie" his face got closer to Castiel's as his voice lowered to a cynical whisper "he left you here and eventually forget about you. He left you to rot for all the things you did to his poor little brother."

"Silence!" Blue eyes looked back with determination at Lucifer's stunned expression. A still silenced settled for only a minute before Castiel saw the hallucination smile wickedly.

"Now that's what I'm talking about Cassie! You've got to be more assertive! C'mon baby brother, where's that rebel attitude when the Apocalypse was taking place?" Castiel clenched his hand as he glared at the blond haired hallucination. "I've got to admit little brother, I was impressed. You rebelled against Michael, Dad and me. Hmmm, seems that you took after me baby bro" Castiel turned and glared as his raspy voice made itself known.

"I am _nothing_ like you!" Lucifer laughed as his shoulders shook up and down.

"Oh, but you are little brother, but you are. Just analyze this in a new light" Lucifer now sat on the table as he looked over at his nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. "You rebelled, instead falling from grace like moi" he gestured at himself as he got up and walked closer to Castiel. "you got to live and enjoy little old me inside your little noggin!" his smile was wide as he inhaled in joy, Castiel's eyes only widened in realization.

"No, that… that's not true…"

"oh, but it is my little hermano!"Lucifer patted at the angel's shoulder as he began to laugh cynically. "_This_," he wiggled both pointer fingers to emphasize the whole area "is _your_ hell. _This_ is your punishment" the blond angel began to laugh.

"You lie!"

"Say's the one who's talking to a hallucination" the feral smile that Lucifer gave the blue eyed angel only made said angel feel worse. "Lie or not little brother, you're now here with me. For all _eternity_" Castiel shut his eyes closed only to hear the whistled version of Highway to hell echo in his ears. He knew, deep inside, that this was his punishment; this was his hell.


End file.
